Determining an identity of an object through image analysis is a problem that has been addressed through many methods. When applied to a medication pill or the like, one solution is set forth in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/839,723. In this application, an image of a pill or the like is taken via a camera on a mobile device. This still image is then analyzed to confirm that the identity of the pill matches a desired identity. Because the pill object is identified through analysis of a still image, continued identity conformation over an elapsed timeframe may be difficult. Any problems associated with that single image, such as bad lighting conditions, occlusions, or the like, may preclude proper identification by not allowing for proper capture of one or more necessary or desired object attributes.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an apparatus and system that allow for a more continuous monitoring of the identity of an object, and that overcomes other drawbacks of the prior art.